Who Are You?
by blondie1997
Summary: Lily L. Potter gets hurtled into the past, right into the Weasely's living room. She now has to spend a "week at grandma's" while her brothers fix the machine that got her there.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: !!!!WARNING!!!! THIS STORY WAS WRITTEN A VERY LONG TIME AGO AND IT MIGHT NOT BE OF THE BEST QUALITY!!!**

Chapter One: Sunday

HPov

It was a normal day in the Weasely household, until right after lunch.

There was a loud POP and a 12 year old girl landed right in the living room. I could see she had a wand in her pocket. She looked oddly familiar but I couldn't place where I'd seen her before. She whipped around to face us then I was even more puzzled. She looked exactly like Ginny but with darker orange hair. Her eyes were emerald. I knew those eyes. I had looked into those eyes every time I looked in the mirror for the last 14 years.

The girl was looking around the living room were all the Weasleys (plus Fleur, Hermione and myself) had gathered after our "guest" had arrived. Her eyes got bigger and bigger until they landed on Ginny and I were they almost popped out of her head. She seemed to be frozen. She snapped out of it then whipped out a mirror from her pocket.

"James Potter!!!!!!" James?, " I know you can hear me! Pickup the stupid mirror! I can see you yah know."

A faced looked out of the mirror. I jumped a foot in the air when I saw it. That was my face. Who exactly was this James? And who was this girl? You could tell the boy was trying to be as solemn as possible.

"Lily, I have to tell you something."

"What you git?" If she was angry before it was nothing compared to this.

"I-I joined Voldemort." He hung his head and most all of the people in the room growled or gasped.

The girl looked bewildered."What did you just say?"

"I said I joined Voldemort." It could not be true these people were Lily and James Potter right. They wouldn't do that would they?

The girl, Lily's, expression was of disbelief. The boy, James, broke out into a grin.

"Got you there didn't I?"

"What were you thinking? You're The Boy Who Lived's son! Do you know what Dad would've done if he heard you? He would've murdered you!" Everybody turned to look at me when Lily said "You're The Boy Who Lived's son!" part.

James noticed this.

"Oooooh! Now you've done it! What are you gonna tell them?" He pointed at us.

Lily looked behind her shoulder at us, "Nothing. I'm not going to tell them anything because you are going to get dad and he is going to come back here and obliviate them. And you are going to do this in the next hour."

"More like next Saturday. Yah see the time machine is sorta broken and Al can't fix it in less than a week"

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!"

"Just think of it as a week at Grandma's 'cause it sorta is. AND Dad and Mum are there."

Lily turned and looked at me and Ginny."Mum is 13 and Dad is 14."

"I'd love to help with that situation but I can't."

"Goodbye James."

"Wait let me say Hi to them."

"Fine."

Lily handed the mirror to Bill who gingerly took it and held it away from himself. The mirror said Hi to everyone before getting passed back to Lily.

"Why didn't you say anybody's names?"

"I'm leaving that part to you little sis."

Lily swore under her breath and stuffed the mirror in her pocket.

"Umm, hi. I'm Lily Potter and I'm sorta from your future family."

"Prove it." Said Charlie with venom in his voice.

**Ha! Cliffy! I am sooooooo evil. I just found this from a loooooong time ago so if it's not good tell me!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Kudos to merdarkandtwisty, DaWaffle, and aztecflower4698 for reviewing, and to my little bro for getting off the computer, thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Kay I forgot to put one in the first chapter…so for anyone who thinks I'm J.K. Rowling, sorry for disappointing you.**

Chapter 2: Sunday continued…

Last time…

"Prove it." said Charlie with venom in his voice.

* * *

Lily gulped, not used to being addressed like that by her uncle. She scooted farther away from him, not knowing what to say.

**Lily POV**

What should I say? I really shouldn't tell them everything, that won't be good. I looked around, the people who I had known my whole life were looking at me like I was a one of those Death Eaters Dad had told me about. I guess I could tell them about the cupboard, but what if Dad hadn't told them about it yet? I can't go around spurting out peoples secrets like that…

**Harry POV**

The girl seemed to be going through some debate in her mind. I almost feel sorry for her… no, all signs point to her being a Death Eater. But that act she put on with the kid in the mirror was pretty impressive.

"Well, I'm waiting." Charlie said crossing his arms over his chest. Boy, he looked really scary when he did that.

"I-Can I talk to Harry alone for a minute, please."

"No way!" Ron had gotten up from the sofa and was facing the girl with his wand out. "You're not going anywhere with Harry alone Death Eater!"

The girl looked absolutely pissed, a lot like Ginny actually…

"Oh yeah cause there's so many 12-year-old Death Eaters out there. And my name's Lily, not Death Eater, 'kay?" her voice was laden with sarcasm, again a lot like Ginny.

"Five minutes, outside so we can see you out the window, and let me have your wand." That was Mr. Weasely he was sitting in the recliner with his arm stretched out to receive the wand.

"Certainly, Gran-Sir." She said handing her wand over.

I didn't have any choice in this situation but to go outside with her, did I?

The girl, no Lily I didn't want to get on her bad side, walked out the front door. I waited a couple of seconds then with, a nod from Mr. Weasely, went outside with her. As soon as I closed the door I heard eleven people get up and move over to the window to see out. Great, I had an audience. I walked over to Lily.

"So, um, what do you want to tell me?" I asked her.

"Okay, sorry for having to bring you out here and everything I just really thought that you didn't want everyone else hearing some of the more personal stuff."

"More personal?" what could she know about me?

"I sort of know a lot about you."

Oh, God. "How much is a lot?"

"Sort of your childhood and…other things."

"How do you know so much."

"When you live with someone your whole life you get to know them."

"You've lived with me your whole life?"

"Well, yeah, I'm sort of you daughter." What?! That's not possible.

"I don't believe you."

"I really didn't think you would."

"Is that all?"

"Well not really. I have to convince you remember."

"Oh, right."

"So you ready to be convinced?" she asked rubbing her hands together.

"Sure."

"Okay, you were born on June 31, 1980, to James and Lily Potter. Your Godfather (Sirius Black) gave you a toy broom for your first birthday, or Christmas I can't remember. On Halloween 1981 both of your parents were murdered by Voldemort, but you survived. Your Godfather was supposedly the one who handed them over to him then went mad and killed his friend Peter Pettigrew and 13 muggles."

"Everyone knows that." Pssshht honestly.

"Shhh! I'm not done yet! But it was really Pettigrew who betrayed them and framed Sirius, but you didn't find that out until third year. Anyway, you were given to your only living relatives, The Dursely's, who did not like you in the least. They didn't call you by you name. They didn't give you any presents on Christmas or your birthday. They made sleep in a cupboard, Daddy, I couldn't believe it when you told me." She grew quiet and clasped her hand in front of her looking down.

The last sentence hit me. I had never told anyone about my ten years of cupboard confinement. It was amazing that my mind could be changed in less than five minutes. I walked back into the house and everyone backed away from the window looking guilty.

"She's telling the truth."

Everybody gasped. Was it really that hard to believe? Who knows what type of things wizards had created when she was alive. So I'm about to spend a week with my future daughter.

My life is so weird.

**AN: Like it???????? Reviews make me write faster!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews!!!! Aztecflower: I guess great minds think alike!! DaWaffle: I'm not really the wicked long chapter type of girl but I'll try! This one's probably not gonna be too long. Lilyxoxoscorpius: I totally agree!!!! Peruser: Harry's gonna obliviate them in the end and give them some false memories of the week…so everything's the same.**

**Disclaimer: If I was J.K. Rowling Daniel Radcliff would've signed my cast. Yet I'm not her and the green plaster on my leg doesn't have a star's name on it. *sigh***

Chapter 3: A little bit about me

**LilyPOV**

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa….."Uncle Ron seemed to be in some sort of trance staring at me. It was getting to be really creepy.

"I think I broke him." I said, more to myself than anyone else, but of course everyone heard. The boys were laughing behind their hands.

"You…future…family…time travel…who…"Wow, he couldn't get a coherent sentence out.

"Yes Ron I'm part of your family in the future, and I got here by time travel." I never thought I would have to talk to my uncle like a five-year-old, but I also thought I would never time travel…

"Well it seems that Ron here is having trouble asking you the question we all want to find the answer to. How exactly did you get here?" Good old Hermione always the sensible one.

"Well, you're working on this machine. That lets you travel backwards and forwards in time. You don't have to find someone to test it anymore, it works!!!!!!!!!!!!! No need to thank me it was nothing really."

"But we have time turners for that don't we?" Thanks Uncle Bill, I really didn't want to explain that story.

"Yeah well…" should I tell them about the whole Department of Mysteries thing? They're going to be obliviated anyway… "Some klutz working in the Ministry tipped over something and tipped the shelve time turners are kept on over, they were all destroyed.." I said shaking my head.

"Oh, I guess…"

"…that makes sense." I had never experienced Uncle Fred and George's twinliness up close. They really did finish each other's sentences.

"I can't believe that the Ministry would hire a buffoon like that…" I think Uncle Percy was still talking, but nobody listened.

"Um, kay. So my brothers and …"

"Wait there's more of you?" Yes, Dad sad but true…

"I have two moronic older brothers sadly. ANYWAY…my brothers and I were looking in the back shed and we sorta found it. I guess Hermione gave it to you for safe keeping. So James was all like 'I'm so going to the past' and Al was like 'No way you'll get us all in trouble' and I was all like 'Stop being a party pooper Al' and James sorta pushed him which caused him to fall into me. So I fell into the machine and it transported me to here. But apparently James and Al fell on top of the machine and broke something so Al has to fix it before Dad finds out, come back here with Dad, and obliviate you guys."

"That sounds like some sort of book, not real life." Yay Ronnie snapped out of it!!!

"Well that's what my life normally sounds like." Sigh its tough being the Chosen One's daughter. All the fans, the autographs, the news stories…

"Lily, lily. That is her name right? Lily." My mom was calling me.

"What oh, I'm back! Sorry about that I was thinking about something…"

"I was asking why you didn't tell your Dad before your brother fixes the machine. And who are your parents anyway?" Mummy, mummy, mummy, would you tell your father that you broke a time machine?

"You see my parents are out of town with my aunt and uncle so we didn't really want to bother them. They should be home Saturday. Dad and Mum'll be really mad when the find out I've time traveled but if they found out we broke the time machine, they'll be pissed."

"You didn't answer my second question." Thanks mum, thanks a lot.

"Um, my dad is Harry. And my mum is you…"

"No way Harry…"

"…And Ginny! That can't be…"

"…Possible. And you had three…"

"…Kids with her! Dude we're gonna…"

"…Kill you." Gee that's starting to get annoying.

"You can't kill him yet. They haven't even started dating yet!" Once again Super Lily comes to save the day.

"I guess…"

"…That's true." Mega annoying!

"Okay so now that we established who you are, can we ask some questions about you?" Auntie Hermione was as curious as ever.

No, no you can't I'll spit out something I'm not supposed to…"Sure." Where did that sure come from you were supposed to say no you idiot!

"Yay! So do you have a boyfriend?" Mum must be really excited about me coming here.

"Yeah, I have a boyfriend. His name is Taylor. Taylor Finns."

"Ooooh! Is he hot?" I think I could get along with this young mum.

"Well, I think so!"

"You will tell us all about it tonight. You're going to be rooming with Ginny and I!" Hermione seemed way too excited about this.

"My question next! Do you have good grades?"

"Wow Hermione great question!"

"Shut up, Ronald!"

"Yeah I have good enough grades. At least good enough to put on the refrigerator. Before you ask I totally live for quidditch. I'm the seeker for Gryffindor, and I'm pretty good at it if I say so myself."

"Yes! Gryffindor has another Harry Potter!" Uncle Ron said high fiving Uncle Fred or George.

"I wouldn't say that…" I'm sure I'm blushing.

"Well, sweetie how about we go into the dining room for dinner. I'm sure we have more than enough food leftover from lunch."

The group moved their conversation from the living room to the dining room.

"So Lily what are we like in the future?" asked Fred…or George.

**AN: That was longer than I expected it to be…So Review for more chapters!!!!! I'm warning you right now I might not be updating for a little while and if I do it might not be my best work. I'll be under the influence of post operation meds.**

**P.S. I didn't read over the last chapter till I posted it so sorry for any mistakes…and I messed up on Harry's birthday…It should be July not June thankyou HarrlovesGinny09 for catching my mistake!!!!**


	4. The REAL Chapter 4

**AN: I'm sooooooo sorry for the long wait and the whole author note thingy, it will be deleted soon. I've had a lot going on the past month. I've had major problems with writing this story and the only reason that I'm continuing to write it is because my little bro gave me some inspiration a couple of days ago and sparked that little creative part of my brain. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and actually read my authors note, you guys rock!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you might recognize.**

That question stopped Lily in her tracks. What was she to say to _that_? Everyone leaned in to hear what she had to say. Lily squirmed around in her chair for a couple of seconds before starting.

"Well, you've got red hair and freckles; you know I guess that's the same. Nobody's grown an extra arm or anything like that." She said, hoping that it would satisfy her family. She knew deep inside that it wouldn't.

"That's not what I meant." Mumbled Fred/George, crossing his arms over his chest and sliding down in his chair.

"I know, but that's basically all I can tell you, sorry." She said with an apologetic smile on her face.

"Its fine sweetie, we know you can't tell us anything." Mrs. Weasely said, while she glared at her son.

The rest of dinner went by smoothly. Even though leftovers where being served everything was delicious. The conversations broke apart, until everyone was yawning and rubbing their eyes.

Mrs. Weasely stood up and announced that it was time for bed for anyone under age. The twins began to argue but one look from their mother silenced them.

"Oh, and Lily, dear, you will have to share with Hermione and Ginny. There's an extra bed in their room already. Ginny let Lily borrow some of your pajamas; she looks to be your size." Mrs. Weasely said before the girls could disappear upstairs.

Ginny and Hermione smiled and each took one of Lily's wrists. They dragged her up the stairs and into Ginny's room. Lily looked around her soon-to-be mother's room. Posters where plastered all over the walls along with pictures of Ginny and her friends. She took in as much as she could before her vision was obscured by a pair of shorts and a tank top. She took the pajamas off of her head and looked to see a smiling Ginny.

"I thought you were seeker? What happened to your reflexes?" She said through her laughs.

Hermione emerged from the bathroom in a pair of pajamas a lot like the ones that had just been thrown at Lily. She took one look at Lily's now disheveled hair and said:

"Ginny attacked you with the pajamas, didn't she?" She moved over to try and tame Lily's hair.

"Yeah, and don't bother with the hair, it takes me about two hours in the morning to get it to lay flat." She pretend-glared at Ginny who was still rolling around the floor, laughing.

The two non-laughing girls froze as they heard footsteps underneath them.

"Get changed quickly, before Mrs. Weasely comes up." Hermione said pushing the younger girl into the bathroom.

Lily changed quickly into the clothes (that fit her perfectly) and came out of the bathroom just as Mrs. Weasely came into the room. She looked at her daughter on the floor, still breathing heavily from her laugh attack, and said:

"Ginerva Weasely!!! Why aren't you changed?!" Mrs. Weasely then turned to the other two. "You two should go to bed now, okay dears? Goodnight." It was amazing at how fast she could change her mood.

The three witches nodded two climbing into their respected beds and one retreating into the bathroom with a pair of pajamas. Ginny returned a few minutes later and climbed into her bed. The trio lay in silence for a few minutes and were almost asleep when they where jerked awake by Mrs. Weasely yelling three floors up (most likely at Ron and Harry.) The three giggled and quickly fell asleep.

**Upstairs in Ron's room…**

Harry and Ron climbed up the steep steps to the attack. They were both mulling over what had happened that day. Ron opened up the door to his room and flopped down onto his bed. Harry mirrored his movements.

"Do you think she's telling the truth?" Ron asked looking at Harry from the corner of his eye. Harry waited a moment before he responded.

"Deep down inside, yes, I think that she's telling the truth." Harry bit his lip and laughed nervously. "I guess it was just a bit of time before something like this would happen to me, this year has been too quiet to be normal."

"Yeah, you've got a point there. I wonder how she feels, you know, being in the past. I think I would totally freak out, y'know?"

"I really don't know what I would do. It would be awesome to get to know my parents, but it would be really weird being in the past and all."

"I wonder if-"but Harry never did figure out what Ron was wondering about, because at that moment Mrs. Weasely made her appearance.

"Ronald!! What are you doing still dressed?! Oh, I don't blame you Harry, dear; you just hurry on a bit. Can't have you all tired in the morning." Mrs. Weasely said goodnight on more time and walked out of the room.

The two wizards hurried to change into their pajamas and jumped into bed. Ron fell asleep in seconds, his loud snoring filling the room. Harry stayed awake a little longer thinking about some things. He thought about a girl, and the week that she would be spending in his life.

**AN: I personally think that this chapter sucks, but it was the best of the ones that I had written…**

**So Review for more less sucky chapters!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5 edited

Woops, there were a lot of mistakes in this chapter because I was so excited that I actually finished it that I forgot to actually read it over and spellcheck! Sorry! I hope this version is easier to read! I didn't change anything big. All of the mistakes were little ones that were caught by Crookshanks in NC. I'm sort of a perfectionist so I couldn't NOT fix them.

**AN: Yah I'm alive, and so is this story. I was actually pleasantly surprised at how easy it was to write this chapter. So if any of you like me enough to look at my profile you'll see that this story is now going to be my top priority until it's finished. So I have no more excuses now…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

James Potter leaned against the side of the work shed, watching his younger brother fiddling around with the stupid contraption that had gotten him into all of this trouble.

"You know James," his brother's voice was muffled since he was currently on his back underneath the time machine; "this would be a lot easier if you helped."

James seemed to be appalled at the idea of actually having to work.

"But Al…" he trailed off trying to think of an excuse. "You're sooooo much better at these types of things than me! I would just mess everything up."

Albus Potter rolled his eyes before forgetting that his older brother couldn't see him doing it. This was just like James. He always got out of work. He was about to demand that the older boy help when someone grabbed his ankle and jerked him out from under the time machine. He rolled into said person's ankle since he was on a skateboard and couldn't stop himself.

"What are you two doing? And where is Lily?" Teddy Lupin asked, looking between Albus on the ground and James frozen near the door, prepared to run.

Lily Potter was having a very weird dream.

She had been sent back in time to when her parents where teenagers, and was to spend a week with them.

She was interrupted quite abruptly by something huge and soft hitting her face, pulling her back to reality.

"Good, you're awake now!" her mother's voice greeted her, but it sounded wrong…higher, in a way.

Oh God, it's not a dream. She thought to herself, pulling the pillow off of her face.

"What is up with you and throwing things at me?" she asked, chucking the pillow back at her not-quite-mother.

"Just ignore it." Hermione told her, emerging from the bathroom. "She's just excited."

Ginny poked her tongue out at Hermione before turning to Lily.

"Mum's got breakfast ready; I didn't think that you would want to sleep through it."

"No, I wouldn't, but did you have to attack me? It's not one of the most pleasant ways to wake up."

The three of them laughed for a while before returning to their morning rituals. As Lily yanked a brush through her hair she couldn't help thinking that this was sort of nice. Well, in a weird way.

"What?" Teddy hissed.

The group had moved from the work shed into the kitchen, so that they could explain things in a more comfortable setting.

James gulped before answering his god-brother.

"Well, we're trying to fix it. But in the mean while Lily's perfectly safe at the Burrow…just in a different time." He answered in a small voice.

Teddy dropped his head into his hands. How in the world was he supposed to explain this to Harry and Ginny?

"Wait!" Albus exclaimed, standing up from his chair and putting his hands on the table. "Teddy's over age right? So now we don't even need to worry mum and dad. He can obliviate everyone, and now we can use magic to fix the time machine so she'll be home even faster."

"You're brilliant, you know that?" James told his brother. "Ted, please! I'll do anything." He turned to the older, OVER age, wizard.

Teddy sighed before nodding his head in agreement. The two younger boys high-fived across the table, triumphant smiles plastered on their faces.

Breakfast was wonderful. The only people who had been up were Hermione, Ginny, Mrs. Weasely, and Lily. So it had been quieter than what was usual. The girls were piling up their dishes in the sink when the twins came downstairs.

"Good Morning!" Lily said. She sat down at the table with the two overly cheerful boys. "What are you two smiling about?" she asked.

"We just set up a little 'surprise' for our dear brother." Fred said, winking.

"Oh really?" Lily asked, intrigued. "And what exactly is this surprise?"

"Now, now, now." George said holding up his hand. "We don't know if your trustworthy or not."

"And we can't tell this to someone who isn't trustworthy." Fred added.

"You'll just have to wait like everyone else." George concluded.

"But-" Lily started to protest before both of the twins held up a hand.

"As your Uncles…" Fred said in a voice that reminded Lily of Percy.

"We cannot allow your little mind to be ruined by such things as pranks." George continued in the same voice.

"What type of role models would we be if we let our innocent niece in on this wonderful plan?"

They were torturing her now,

"Horrible ones Freddie, horrible ones."

"Right George and we can't be horrible role models to this innocent young mind!"

They ended their speech, both looking as wise and responsible as possible.

"You've got to be kidding me." Lily muttered.

But the occupants of the Burrow only had to deal with this maddening suspense for a few minutes before a very un-manly scream tore its way through the house.

"Looks like he found our surprise." Fred said very calmly, looking over at George.

"Yes, yes it does."

**AN: I know. A long wait for not a lot of chapter. But, for once, I'm actually happy with how it turned out! Hope you guys are too! Don't forget to leave a review!**


	6. Not really Chapter 6

ME: Okay, guys, I'm really really really sorry about the whole not updating thing…

Lily: No she's not.

ME: YES, I am!

Lily: No, you're not, you don't love me anymore! *starts crying*

Kaden: Congratulations, you just made my little sister cry!

ME: WAIT NO! I love you! I've just been really busy…

Adrian: Uh huh.

Kaden: Suuuuuuuuuure…

Lily: *still crying*

ME: But…I have everything figured out…it just starts after Twilight…

Lily: *sniff* Yah, like what.

ME: Like, I already wrote the Alice returns scene for New Moon and…and…

Lily: And you already promised that you would finish another story first! But your computer just HAD to crash and you just HAD to lose EVERYTHING THAT YOU WROTE ABOUT THOSE STUPID HP CHARACTERS!

ME: Look…your story is coming along better than Bath Time Gone Wrong…

Jasper: She's right…

Emmett: We haven't seen the light of day in, like, FOREVER.

Nessie: We've been pushed into the back of her mind *whispers* its scary back here, HELP!

ME: But I promised I would finish Who Are You first but my computer crashed while I was writing the nest chapter…and it was pure genius…

Teddy: It was…and I was in it too!

James: Do you know how long it told us to get that stupid chapter the right way? FOREVER AND EVER AND EVER!

Albus: Plus you started us first…SO FINISH THE STORY THERE'S ONLY ONE FRIGGIN' CHAPTER LEFT!

Lily: NO! Write a chapter of my story first! I'm wayyyyy cuter!

Jasper and Emmett: But we're funnier!

So this is basically what's been going on in my head for, oh, the past three months! I haven't gotten anything done and you can all hate me for posting this author's note but first here me out…

**Bath Time Gone Wrong:** Sorry, guys but you've been bumped down, I've had absolutely NO inspiration for this story and I don't think I'm going to magically find some…sorry.

**Observations:** I wuv this story with all of my heart, especially because it has some of my OC's in it but lately it's taken a random turn and I'm trying to get it back on track. I've got snippets of it mapped out all the way to the end of Eclipse were it gets WAY more dramatic and less little-kiddish. But I'm going to change some things that aren't working for me…remember this story came from an undeveloped plot bunny.

Lily can't remember everything, it doesn't work out, she has a different power

Kaden has a different power too

Lily, Kaden, and Adrian are all THIRTEEN not the whole six/thirteen THAT was getting confusing but they do have spastic growth spurts and power developments so Carlisle likes to keep an eye on them.

I think I'm going to skip a lot of the little tiny things in Twilight because, frankly, it was my least favorite book out of the series and I want to get out of it as fast as I can. So if there's any scene that you really want to see (from any of the books) PM or review me, it'll give me more ideas!

**Who Are You:** As you can probably figure out my computer crashed while I was writing the next chapter. It was pure genius as far as my writing goes and I was very unhappy to see it go. I think that I can recreate it but I'm digging far back into my memory to do it so that's why it's taking so long.

Okay, there's my horrible little attempt at explaining my absence. If you actually read this far then good for you! I would absolutely love some ideas for my stories (especially Observations) fell free to Review or PM me if you have any.


	7. CHAPTER 6 FINALLY

**AN: IIIIIIIIII'MMMMMMM BAAAAAAACCCCCCKKKKK! After an unacceptable wait I have finally put up another chapter. Yes, I know I'm a horrible person for uploading an author's note. But I'm really happy no one killed me, some people were even really nice. Soooo for the past three months you can blame middle school girl drama (8****th**** grade woooooh) and Honors Algebra (bbbbllllllllaaaaaahhhhhh) for the complete stop of writing and for the other months….beautiful New Hampshire summer weather! Hope you all enjoy!**

James Potter was bored.

Really really really bored.

For the past three hours he had watched Teddy and Al fiddling with the stupid machine that had gotten them into all of this trouble.

Over the past few days James had begun to form a grudge against this machine and it wasn't about to go away any time soon. Not until his sister was back.

Cause nobody messes with James Potter's baby sister.

Not even a hunk of metal.

"Screwdriver." Al's hand shot out from under the time machine returning after the screwdriver had been set in it.

"Okay," Teddy flipped the page in the book he was reading the directions on how to fix the stupid machine from. This book had been deemed the best out of what seemed, to James anyways, the thousands of How-To books pertaining to time travel. "It says to loosen that purple screw we saw earlier two turns."

"Are you sure it said loosen?" Al's sounded skeptical.

Teddy reread the sentence. "Yeah that's what it says to do."

James heard Albus's sigh from underneath the machine. A few minutes later his younger brother slid out from under the time machine. He wiped his hands on his jeans.

"That should be it, right?" He asked tiredly.

Teddy scanned the book. "Yep, that's all we have to do right now. There's some other stuff here about how to turn it on but we don't need to get into that yet."

James's head jerked up. "Why not?" He asked irritably. "Aren't we going now?"

"No," Teddy shook his head, "we need a plan before we go back in time again."

"We already have a plan!" James exasperated.

"Oh yeah, right now all we have is: go back in time, grab Lily, and come back before anyone sees us. We need a way to do this without messing up the time stream!" Al had finished cleaning off his hands and decided to put his two cents in.

James turned on him. "We already have a plan for that." He said through barred teeth. "Teddy will obliviate them."

Teddy sighed. "I don't think it will be that easy…" he tried to keep his patience, "they'll want an explanation and-"

"And we won't give them one! They won't know the difference! They won't know anything!"

"But don't you think they deserve an explanation?" Albus asked.

"Not if they're not going to remember it!" James shouted at him.

"But how will you feel if we just obliviate Dad and come back? Won't that make you guilty in any way?"

"It would make me feel a heck of a lot better than I would if he comes back home and Lily's still gone, which, by the way we're moving along, is how I'm going to end up feeling anyway!" James roared pushing on his younger brother's shoulders.

"James!" Teddy caught Albus before he could fall. "There's no need to-"

But Albus had wriggled out of his grip and gone after the older boy.

"Well if you hadn't sent her in the first place!"

"If you hadn't fallen on me, you mean!"

"Only because you set up that stupid trip wire in the shed!"

"To get back at you for stealing my chocolate frog card!"

"How was I supposed to know it was yours?"

"It was one of Merlin! Do you know how long it took me to find one of those? And you go and drop it in the pond!"

"Well maybe if you were more-"

"ENOUGH!" Teddy, who had slowly felt his calm slip away during the shouting stint, finally found his voice. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS ALL STARTED OVER A STUPID CHOCOLATE FROG CARD! WHO KNOWS WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED TO LILY DURING THE PAST FEW DAYS? NOW, BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP RIGHT NOW OR SOME ONE'S GOING TO GET IT!"

James and Albus where both frozen in their places staring at their God brother (who never ever lost his cool or shouted at them). Teddy was still trying to calm himself down, with deep breathes and closed eyes. How had everything fallen apart so quickly? Could this really work out or would he have to face his Godfather, the man who had raised him and given him a home, and tell him that he had lost his daughter sometime in the past? Teddy didn't want it to come to that. He didn't want to have to see the disappointment, hurt, and fear mingle on Harry's face. He didn't want to see the panic that would control Ginny until her daughter was safe in her arms again. He was going to get Lily back, one way or another.

"Okay, I think we all need a break. Let's go inside for lunch."

The boys nodded and started to walk out behind Teddy. James glared at Albus and pushed him sharply. Teddy had been keeping watch on them out of the corner of his eye and saw how Albus caught onto James's shirt and dragged him down with him. He saw how they landed on the time machine. He saw how the buttons lit up, just like the manual said they would when the time machine was preparing to travel. He saw his hand grab the manual and felt his arms latch around James and Albus. He thanked all the gods he knew that he had programmed the right date and time into the settings that morning.

And then he saw nothing.

Well thought out plan or not, the three of them were going back.

And, hopefully, when they returned they would be four.

**AN: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN! Yah, I know a lot of wait for not a lot of chapter…sorry…but the next one shouldn't take nearly as long *the girl said as she crossed her fingers* hope everyone liked it.**

**Review please! No flames! Just nice! Remember, I'm blond you can't blame me, just my hair!**


End file.
